galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Stahl's Nine Point Plan
In 2121 as a result of the combination of the Super Crisis of 2120, Disarray in the UE Fleet, and the Super Clone War, Marine General Richard Stahl sent a Nine Point Plan to the United Earth Congress. Many of the points were rebutted by McElligott and Fleet Command, while at the same time many of the members of Congress question Stahl's motives and said that he had no business telling professional politicians how to do things and suggest such wide reaching changes. But many listen. Stahl's nine point plan was largely ignored during the UE Dark Age, only returning to light at the end of that period (2127). In that year, The Guardian learns of that plan and realizes that it was the solution all along. At the start of his "One Hour Presidency", Stahl repeats his nine point plan and asks the people of United Earth and all planets to start elections to send representatives to the Congress. He asked them to confirm or reject by vote who was already there. Nine Points #Stop the Second Exodus – until a clear plan is made for each Ark that leaves. #Stop all Gene Cloning on sentient beings or with the aim to create sentient beings, Form a body of scientists that examine such research and monitor it. #Remember the United Earth Constitution that guarantees every sentient being certain rights. Regardless if the being is born, made,created or came to be due to an accident. Meaning that all beings have the right to be treated equally under the law. #Enforce the law. Regardless of stature, color, origin, creed or deemed importance. Immortal or machine, Clone, Cyborg or silicon entity everyone must be treated equally under the law. No one is to be exempt for whatever reason. #Divide the United Earth space into Fleet commands and assign a fleet to each sector. Each fleet is first and foremost responsible for the security of its sector. Sector Commands must have their own ship yards, academies, depots and logistics. (Who in turn are managed by larger divisions) #Concentrate on Fighters, Destroyers and Carriers before building Battle ships. Smaller ships need less crew (training time) less logistics , less time to built and move faster. Have a diverse fleet with several ship classes #Re-Unite Marines and Navy. Have the Navy fly ships and fight space battles and let marines take care of landings, security and combat. #Promote public order and education by rewarding civic duty. Let only those who participate vote. But make it possible for everyone to participate and get education. An educated people who take active participation in their government will not riot, steal or become angry mobs, because they can make a difference by speaking up and using knowledge to decide. #If you want to do business in United Earth space, you must adhere to United Earth commerce rules. Arm your ship and you are not a civilian but a potential combatant. You are then treated as such. Results #The Bureau of Colonist Affairs is formed as a central agency handle the construction of new arks and the planning of various aspects involving the creation of new coloniesThis doesn't prevent private companies from ordering Arks and setting off on their own, but is to work with the government Second Exodus project.. #Formation of a Science Council. #First laws put into place that would later become the root of the Immortal Act. #The United Earth Armed Forces were reorganized into a format that later became the basis for the United Stars MilitaryNot all changes proposed by Stahl were adopted, but they created a debate that resulted in a number of significant changes.. #The roots of the requirements and responsibilities of the Government to it's citizens and of the citizens to their government was put into placeWith some small changes, the results ended up as the form of government adopted by the United Stars of the Galaxy, and the responsibilities and rights of Union Citizens.. #Laws were put into place that prohibited private companies from having military weapons on their ships. These laws included the loophole exempting "Experimental Ships" for those companies either contracted or competing for contracts to provide ships for the Navy. While the results of his nine point plan are still visible nearly three thousand years later, Stahl's contributions in that aspect of the Union Society are often overlooked due to his military contributions. Notes: Category:Diplomacy & Policies